


Adventures and Fun houses

by DramaQueen24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen24601/pseuds/DramaQueen24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel decide to make an adventure of their night out. They go wherever the road takes them, and end up at a Fun house, where they meet Dean and Castiel, who are already there. Sam meets up with an old phobia, and they only end up staying for a short period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures and Fun houses

“Hey.” Sam got into the passenger’s side of the car, excited. It was his third date with Gabriel. He had never had an interest in guys before, but Gabriel was kind of different. He was an angel, after all…

“Hello.” Gabriel said in his fake seductive voice. “Pick a number between ten and twenty.”

“What?”

“Just do it, Sam.” 

“Um, okay… twelve?” he was learning to go along with Gabriel’s strange plans and ideas.

“Twelve it is, then.” he pulled out a penny. “So, every time we come to an intersection, flip the penny. Heads is right. Tails is left. We do that twelve times, and wherever we are is where we’re going.” he smiled, and Sam reciprocated. 

“Sounds fun, I've never done anything like it.”

“Off we go, then.” and so they went. Twelve flips, twelve turns. They sang along to the radio, laughing and feeling excited. Finally, they pulled up to a red brick building with a big sign that read ‘Freddy’s Family Fun house’. The two of them got out of the car, looked at each other, and walked in holding hands. 

Inside, it looked like a carnival. It was huge. There were rides, food stands, music, and games. Most of the family groups were leaving as it was about 7:00 now, and there were other couples there having fun. Including…

“Hey, Sam, is that.. your brother?” Gabriel was looking at two men laughing and playing skeeball about 20 yards away. Sure enough, there was Dean with none other than Castiel. Sam and Gabriel made their way over to them.

“Dean! Cas!” Sam called as they approached. They turned. 

“Sammy?” Dean said, surprised. “What are you doing here?” 

“Isn't it obvious?” Gabriel answered for them. 

“Well, I mean, yeah, but what is Sam doing here? You know this is a fun house, right?” Dean’s words were starting to sink in. Sam swallowed hard. There weren't clowns here, were there? He looked around nervously for any sign of one. Dean laughed. “Hey man, don’t worry, I’m sure it’s fine. Why don’t we all go in there? Looks like fun.” he gestured at a staircase that went up to the ceiling, where a ride wrapped around the room and back down. They agreed, and all four of them made their way over to the stairs. They only had to wait a few minutes before getting to the front of the line, where they found a four person ride car waiting. It went into a tunnel with a clown’s face surrounding it so that the car appeared to go into it’s mouth. Sam swallowed again, but got into the front seat with Gabriel, Dean and Cas sitting directly behind them. He realized he didn't know what the ride was called. As the car started moving and entered the tunnel, so noticed a sign. It read ‘Tunnel of Terror’. His eyes widened as they went into the clown’s mouth. What had he gotten himself into? 

Sure enough, pretty much the entire thing was clown themed. They popped up and yelled, laughing, towards the car. Lights flashed and flickered and circus music played rapidly. The car moved fast at some points and slow through some really creepy parts, like one with a particularly vivid clown holding a knife and speckled with blood, teeth yellow and rotten and eyes blue but flashing red every few seconds. They made three laps around the building- which was about the size of half a football field. Sam was shaking and freaking out when they got off. He had spent half of the ride with his eyes squeezed shut, half screaming, and all of it clinging to Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel had never really seen Sam this weak and vulnerable. 

“Are you okay, Sam?” he barely heard him as he climbed out of the car, pale as a ghost. 

“Sam?” Cas looked puzzled. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Dean whispered into his ear, looking amused and trying not to laugh. Cas only looked more confused. “Sam is…. afraid of clowns? Why did he come here, then?”

“Good question, Cas.” now Dean was laughing.

“Back off. man.” Sam said, still looking shaken. 

“Hey, why don’t we get out of here?” Gabriel said gently. He had had no idea Sam was so scared of clowns. Why hadn’t he said something before? Sam just nodded. 

“Alright, well, me and Cas were just heading out too.” Dean said, grabbing Cas’s hand and smiling at him. “We’ll walk you out.”

They walked back out of Freddy’s, Sam feeling better. They separated and went back to their cars, and Sam could see Dean and Cas kiss before they got in. It seemed so easy, like they could never be embarrassed or stay mad or do anything but be the perfect couple. Sam sighed. Dean had always been better at the whole relationship thing. They just belonged together. 

“Next time, let’s not go to the fun houses, okay?” Gabriel said, smiling again as Sam got into the car. Then again, Sam thought, maybe I have it pretty good too. He smiled at Gabriel, loving the fact that he was actually with an angel. Gabriel should have been way out of his league, but he still for some reason seemed to want to spend time with him. 

“Agreed.” he said, ready for the ride home.


End file.
